YA & Runaways: Hydra's Coil
by PyJMovice19
Summary: The YA&Runaway teams to take down that world's most vile organization,Hydra!All surrender to Hydra.It'll take these young heroes to stop them,when the earth is breaking all around them how will they fair?Rated M Violence,collab with Movice.Lemons!


**_Disclaimer to Runaways and it's creator Brian K. Vaughan. Disclaimer to Young Avengers and Allan Heinberg._**

_This story will not only appear on PyroJohn19 with the chapters he writes, but Movice's for the chapters he writes. But, this site is a combination of the separate chapters. So, please enjoy._

Baron Zemo walked the halls with several Hydra agents around him that were goose stepping with their leader. He walked with determination he placed a hand on the hilt of his sabre as she then took a turn around a corner.

Seeing the Young Masters he then came to a halt as he saw Madame Hydra with them and said with a bow, "Greetings Madame Hydra, as you know I'm Baron Zemo Young Masters of Evil. Could I ask you to introduce them Madame Hydra?"

Madame Hydra then said, "Well, these are the Young Masters. Their leader is the Melter, the others are Coat of Arms the second in command. The Executioner, the Enchantress, Egghead and Egghead are the other members of the Young Masters."

Baron Zemo then said, "Excellent, very excellent, on my six." Baron Zemo began walking down the next hall as they went to a set of stairs. Walking down a spiral of stairs the Baron looked more than rather impressive with the Young Masters and Madame Hydra behind him. Exiting through a pair of doors they walked into a room with many computers and robot parts.

They walked until a giant metal snake being built with a brown lab coat man with black short afro hair back standing at computer controls. Baron Zemo then said, "Baron, might you turn around?" The man turned around to show he was only a tall teenager with brown eyes. He was a African American male with jet black armor chest plate that had layer style armor as if stacked on that had a blue light on the left pectoral. His pants were kakis and his right finger had a gold band on his middle finger. He wore a pair of black hi tech safety glasses and they were just below his eyes. He then pushed them up with his left hand showing that it had wires inserted in his hand.

Baron Zemo then introduced him to them, "Baron Zander Wilder." He then took off his lab coat and put on his black cloak with hood, the cloth that covered his abdomen and loins had a gold infinity symbol. Moonlight fire surrounds the infinity symbol.

Stature was standing as Speed ran down her body navigating around as he then came to the street level. Running by a store window he came to a stop as he looked at himself and said, "You know I don't look too bad for battling only four hours ago. On the way here that is."

He then felt a tremor as he then began running again as he then ran past a mechanical Rhino. He then said as he ran past him as Stature grabbed the Rhino, "You got 'im Stature?"

Stature replied holding down the Rhino, ""No problem Speed, deliver a message to my boy Vision? Prom at 6:30."

Speed then circled around again said, "What none for me?"

Stature grabbed up the man in the rhino suit and slammed him down, "Sorry, Vision only."

Speed then bowed with his right arm extended and his left at his gut. He then took off running the corner as Stature chuckled, Speed was coming up on a scene with several people.

The Vision was fighting the Blizzard as he ice was fired on the robot. Firing laser he seemed to shatter the ice as Speed ran under him and said, "Stature wants you to know Vision that the dance is at 6:30."

Vision smiled as he turned ethereal and then to stone after having another ice beam went through him, when he turned to the man shooting the ice beam smacked into him and began falling. The other flying person stopped moving around and began chanting, "_I want him to be safe, I want him to be safe, Iwa nth imt obe saf e, Iwan thim tobe safe, Iwanthimtobesafe, Iwanthimtobesafe_."

The flying man that was chanting casting a spell was none other than Wiccan. The ground began cracking and formed into a hand statue catching him. Speed then ran around the statue and came to a stop as he thrusted out his hands. The statue broke into gravy and blew back with the guy that was trying to get up. Sliding to a fire hydrant the man was out cold as Speed then said, "Not bad bro, not bad for a Wiccan."

His brother Wiccan then said, "Thank you."

Vision then landed as well and said, "I shall go to Stature."

In a room that was circular with several windows that were showing the group of young teens that were super heroes. Inside were not only controls, but two figures that were standing inside. The taller one went over to the controls and turned on the lights with a thin knob.

Becoming illuminated was Logan also known as Wolverine as wore on his grim face a grin of pride. Turning to X-23 he then showed her stoic as she glared her eyes waiting for something.

"There only a few people in this world I truly trust, and these guys aren't it. But, I trust them enough with your happiness, if you want to be with them. What do you say Laura?"

Laura then said worried, "What if they don't like me Logan?"

Logan then grinned even more as he said, "I'm pretty sure they'll like you. Besides, I know it's hard to trust people, especially with our kind of lives, but if don't trust then we're all by ourselves in a world of 7 billion people that trust each other. Let's check out the other team."

A holographic screen came up with a roof shot with three teens that were running into battle with a muscular black masked man holding a spear. He wore a pair of black pants and the mask was connected to a tight black fabric that cover his shoulder and half his pectorals, his hair was red and in a ponytail. The black fabric had red rings attached to it and he had a red rope like belt, he was holding some of it in his right hand. Strapped to his back was a long bow and to his right leg was strapped a quiver of arrow.

He stabbed his spear into the ground as he took out an arrow and aimed. He fired the arrow at Hawkeye fired back an arrow as the two opposing arrows clashed. The attacker took out three arrows and fired them.

Behind Hawkeye was Hulking roaring, he got in front of the girl and turned his shoulder to the arrows. The arrows bounced and snapped as they hit his shoulder, falling to the ground. The green giant grinned down at the girl as he said, "Hey, Kate you should be careful."

Kate then said, "Noted Hulking."

Outside in the grass was Hydra soldier that was on the campus of sand color school. He took out his gun and sniped the outside breaker. Inside the school the lights flickered and children that were of all different race or mutation looked worried for a moment until Emma Frost then said telepathically, "_Please go to your classes children, I'll have Cyclops handle this._"

Inside the room with Logan and Laura there was a flicker in the room and the panel began having electricity come off it. Logan reacted as he then said, "Oh, no the systems going hay wire, those holograms don't have the safety features on." Laura then took a step back and leaped out of one of the windows, she was falling to the city below.

Leaping over the pair of heroes Patriot, arrows were shot as the young black teen blocked them with his shield, one broke off its arrow head. Hulking was now out of the way so Kate could fire again, the arrow head was heading straight for her. Neither of them could see it and young black hero could see it, but the attacker had already dropped his bow and charged grabbing his spear. The young black hero threw his shield back at Kate.

Hulking then yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING PATRIOT?" The shield hit the arrow head sending it off course, Kate had a strand of hair fall down just before the shield went past her head. Patriot flying back with his front looking at Kate could not block the oncoming attack. Stabbing sounds could be heard as Patriot fell forward with a cut in back. Standing behind Patriot was Laura who placed her right hand onto the attacker's shoulder and made a fist with her left arm, dual metal claws came out of her left fist. She stabbed the attacker in the gut and pushed him to the ground when the power went out. The city dissolved showing silver cubes and platforms everywhere.

Kate ran up to Patriot and cradled his head in her hands against her lap. Hulking then ran up and said, "Eli, are you alright? Why'd you attack Kate?"

Eli then pointed with strain as he was coughed, "Missed arrow head, was laced ugggh." Blacking out Eli collapsed his head back as he blacked out.

In the city was a short boy that had brown hair with a backwards black baseball cap that had 'NY' on it. He had a pair brown eyes and wore a olive green drab vest on top of a grey long sleeve shirt. With a pair of blue jean that had suspenders that were down he also wore a belt that was looped through three belt loops making slanted. He carried a lap top and walked into a building that had a convention going on, hundreds of cartoon characters were in the building. People that were cosplaying as them, super heroes, fantasy characters, game characters, anime characters and etc.

There was a pair of scientists walking inside looking everywhere they could, one of them a older gentlemen with a beard and bald head stopped the boy that carried the computer. He asked, "Excuse me young man have you seen a big fly?"

The kid then said, "Name's Camm, and if I do I'll kill it for you. Later."

Camm continued walking away from him and didn't hear as they were shouting something. Camm did notice a few flies around, some of them were going to flesh marks especially his that were on his hands. He kept moving his hands, he then opened the laptop.

Coming up onto a exhibit where there was a sign that said, "Ion Beam Technology to give you a better game." Camm was typing on his computer pulling up comic pages of people in tights that looked like real pictures only added a filter on them with special effects. He then stopped pulling up photoshop and began editing a blue dressed man with lightning coming from his hand. A boy was running with a Captain America cosplay. He hit Camm who dropped his computer; he was trying to stop himself.

Up in the air was a large fly the size of a thumb nail that was sand brown that was flying and was hit by a sudden rush of air thanks to the air conditioning coming on. The sand brown fly began falling having its hair flail around as it was falling. It landed in the hair of Camm as he was hit by the beam, a girl with coffee screamed as she was touched by a fly. White light was seen as the flash went away Camm was back to normal as he slid on the floor. The flies went to him and he began running out of the convention, they were going into his clothing and he was trying to get away from them.

He then came to an industry district that had several factories, he kept running. Taking a turn he leaped into the East River as one of the trucks were by it and dumping MGH bottles into the river where he jumped. One of the truck drivers was about to go after him as he was stopped by the other that said, "It's his problem now, let him deal with it." One of the bottles cracked open leaking out it's glowing red content forcing Camm to drink the water as he was trying to breath. He then blacked out and began sinking; he then slowly sank out of the picture.

In the snowy Antarctica was the giant metal snake that Baron Zander Wilder was working on. Melter was sitting with is his arm around Enchantress's shoulder and they sat together as the others were sitting in their own seats. Baron Zander Wilder was sitting in a command chair and was smiling as one of the soldier piloting the snake said, "We have reached the site sir."

The snake stopped moving and the two walls opened up having the soldiers get out first with the Young Masters getting off after them. Baron Zander Wilder got off and was walking with people in robes like his that walked on his six to his sides. One of them was carrying a machine gun while the other was carrying a bow and had a quiver of arrows strapped to his back. They both had a sword strapped sideways right above their butts with the hilt facing their opposite hand, the one on the left had his hilt to have access to his left hand and the right had his vice versa so his right hand could pull out the sword. No flesh or faces were shown; they were covered with black cloth.

Melter walked up the snowy hill to see silver poles the height of towers all over the next 40 miles with in the middle of the field was a temple that looked to be made of ice. Posted around the temple were several blue people in cloth tunics with armor holding war hammers. Baron Zander Wilder then said, "Kree."

At the X-men infirmary was Eli in a bed, Eli was shuddering and his eyes were sometimes rolling to the back of his head. He was all jittery as he was sweating and tears were coming out of his eyes as he groaned. Kate was sitting in a chair beside him holding his right hand and stroking as she was trying to comfort him with soothing shushs, "It'll be alright baby, it'll be alright."

Eli then said, "How much damage did I get?"

Kate then said, "The poison on the tip of the spear was aimed to derail your super healing factor."

Camm rose from the water near a boat that was in the East River pulled up with it's fishing net Camm. Camm fell on the deck and began coughing surprising the fishermen. He then rolled over getting up as he then shook his head; one of them came up to him and said, "Are you alright?"

Camm then said, "I'm alright."

The man then kneeled down beside Camm and whispered, "If you're a mutant you need to use whatever power to get out of here, some of these guys don't them."

Camm then said, "No, I'm not a mutant, I just went swimming this morning and had trouble swimming."

Camm then said, "How do I get off?" Suddenly, out of his pockets flew were flies of the ones that attacked him yesterday, only that they were flying around him like a vortex and they weren't hurting him. He then noticed that he was floating off the ground he then was looking everywhere as flies began burrowing out of his skin flying him to the city. He then said astonished with his sounding like it was going through a van, "Cool."


End file.
